godwynlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amos Moses
Amos Moses - Missionary to House Godwyn Amos Moses was raised on the agricultural combine (aka Agri_World) planet of Percipre in the Hazeroth_Abyss subsector of the Calixis_Sector (map link). Percipreis rather cold and inhospitable world is nevertheless teeming with life. Long ago, the planet's population constructed vast glasshouses to protect the collections from the ever harsher conditions and hostile xenoforms. Percipreis effectively a bio-forge world, operated by the Adeptus Mechanicus Collegia Biologica. Advanced principles of Biological Technomancy are used to produce massive crop yields from the limited space available. Engineered crop strains are grown in hydroponics support beds, tended by mostly Mechanicus bio-enhanced Servitors and watched over by Bio Priests (see Organicists) of the collegia. Relative small pockets of unenhanced peasants are maintained to perform higher order tasks servitors cannot. In the millennia since the construction of the glasshouses, complex ecosystems have grown up within them. This has led to the abandonment of large segments of the network as infestation by hostile xenoforms (including pests such as Pyrrusian Dire-Slugs or Catachan Bind-Weed) has made permanent habitation of these areas impossible. Amos grew up among the mostly uneducated locals and showed a surprising amount of ambition. He was adept performing his assigned duties and at an early age he was responsibility for leading teams armed with flamers and defoliants to regularly cleanse infested areas. He learned how to make himself valuable to his overseers and thus avoid being nominated for “bio-conversion”. He was often chosen to lead expeditions into “lost” areas, either to harvest valuable plants growing in ancient, immoveable support beds or to search for valuable species forgotten for centuries. During one of the regularly scheduled loading operations of the rare extracts for medicines and combat-enhancement stimulants, Amos stumbled upon into a series of events that would change his life. While transferring the last of their cargo of grains and plant extracts onto the charted transport ship Scatterstone, the Bio-magos Orsael, and his shuttle team were taken hostage by pirates who were posing as the chartered trader. Amos, Orsael, and their servitors were all subdued and thrown into holding cells. The imposter captain then made good his escape with vessel full of stolen drugs. During his captivity, Amos found other members of the crew still being held. Among them was the ship’s elderly missionary, brother Tyndale. As the pirates made their long journey around the fringes of the system, Amos and the other captives were forced into a life of slavery; aboard ship they become accustomed to performing all sorts of menial tasks directed by the pirates. During their few hours of sleep, brother Tyndale shared his faith in the emperor with Amos and the other captives through many stories and sermons. As the trip progressed, the pirates’ became increasingly abusive. The Bio-magos Orsael along with his servitors attempted to escape; he was killed by the pirates but not before many of pirates were also slaughtered. As it turned out, this would also start a new chain of events…because one of the pirates killed was their main enginseer. After exchanging the stolen cargo at a clandestine location, things went from bad to worse. The newly appointed enginseer improperly configured a power coil within the Scatterstone’s warp drive, during warp translation a massive overload occurred causing the ship to veer wildly off course. Many ships systems were destroyed and whole portions of the ship became unliveable. The majority of the remaining pirates did not survive this accident; luckily, the small cargo areas used to hold the prisoners were left mostly unaffected. The few remaining pirates and their navigator frantically attempted to correct the situation but the ship hurtled on through space. For more than two months Brother Tyndale shepherded Amos and the remaining isolated captives. Brother Tyndale was a bastion of hope to all with his constant faith, devotion, and reassurance; he inspired Amos with his words. During this time Amos helped the suvivors understand what was and was not edible in the cargo bays. And using a flamer stowed on the lifter, he repelled a desperate attempt by the pirates to retake the cargo bay. Eventually the Scatterstone dropped out of warp in the Drusus Marches where it was spotted drifting by the Rogue Trader captain Wulfnoth Godwyn of the'' ISS Sword of Ares. With help from the Godwyn family Seneschal, Vincent D'Angelus and ancient Wulfnoth eventually separated the pirates from the real crew. Wulfnoth then arranged for the return of the stolen ship and he immediately hired all of the original ''Scatterstone crew, including the stalwart brother Tyndale and his new missionaryapprentice Amos, as members of the'' ISS Sword of Ares''.